


【星剑】pwp/ Bad Boy Planet

by fleefromtheinternet



Category: Rock Music RPF, 星剑, 浪客剑星 - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleefromtheinternet/pseuds/fleefromtheinternet
Relationships: 浪客剑星, 邢星/李剑
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【星剑】pwp/ Bad Boy Planet

邢星双臂撑起自己被酒精软化了的身子，岔着腿坐在床头，李剑面对着他，站在他两只膝盖的正中间，身上只剩下一条四角裤。邢星一直觉得，就李剑那一身干柴似的骨头架子，要不是人骚点，估计都找不着人愿意跟他上床。

“跟你做硌得慌。”邢星摸着李剑左侧的肋骨，隔着那层皮肉从侧腹摩挲到后背。他没有抬头看对方的脸，鼻息浅浅地喷上李剑锁骨下方，再吸气时还能嗅到这人身上残存的酒店沐浴液的香味。

李剑不接他的茬，手搭上邢星的肩，俯身就吻了下来。李剑先是像只雌鸟般一下下温柔地啄着弟弟的嘴角和唇珠，舌尖有意无意地轻轻擦过邢星有些干燥的唇瓣，为其润上一抹水色。邢星显然经不住这种挑逗，双手环过李剑的窄腰，把他向自己贴得更紧，仰起方才稍稍被压低的头，更激烈地向眼前人索取着。他想向李剑口中更深处探去，却被那人灵巧的舌头一次次阻回去，丧气间对方却突破了自己的牙关，舌尖不紧不慢地在上颚掠过，惹得他脑内一激灵，酒都醒了大半。李剑离开了他的唇，把邢星彻底放平在床上，顺着他的脖子，点过喉结，一路吻下去。邢星觉得嘴里留下了一丝隐隐约约的酸甜，想起他哥昨天刚买的蓝莓味漱口水。真娘，他想，不过还挺香。

李剑吻过他脖子的时候，邢星突然觉得自己像一只被麻痹了的猎物，在茫然地等着即将刺入颈动脉的獠牙。但此时的李剑并没有獠牙，或许是他暂时收起了獠牙。邢星又想起深海中的水母，随着水流浮浮沉沉，脆弱柔软五光十色，但又有让人毒发身亡的能力，也挺像李剑的。但这水母最想成为的竟然是海绵宝宝，多可笑。

李剑伏在他小腹上时停了下来，手指勾勒过那几道蜈蚣似的旧疤，抬头看向邢星。额前过长的刘海遮住了他半个脸，昏黄的床头灯光下邢星看不清他的表情，也看不清那望向自己的双眸。“弟弟，喝太多你会软的。”他认真地说着，像是在责备他合成器的音色没捏好。“没事儿，你能帮我硬起来，我相信你。”邢星仰头看着天花板无所谓地说，他没看见李剑嘴角的轻笑，只听见他咕哝了句 “Trust no one”。

这会儿还不忘了耍嘴上功夫，邢星心想。当下一秒自己的那根东西被含住，邢星意识到，这人嘴上功夫是真的可以。他心跳陡然加快，不知是因为快感还是对潜在危险的恐惧——将自己最脆弱的地方容他人置喙。但李剑像是有什么魔力，仿佛哪怕他终有一天会吞噬你，你也愿意只身上前去拥抱一切，在他身上陷的更深一些。李剑仍是挑逗般地吞吐着小邢星，更多的时候只是轻吻着柱身，永远浅尝辄止，总在邢星忍不住漏出一声低吟时退出，发顶完美地逃过那只想要按住自己的手。

当他终于被邢星从背面箍住双肩，按进床单里时，李剑终于意识到，自己今天逃不过去了。邢星用膝盖顶开李剑纤细的双腿，捞起他的腰，使他只能抬得更高。邢星进入的时候，注意到身下人难以自持地战栗，但李剑没有发出明显的声音，只是呼吸的声音大了些。他此刻俨然已分不清快乐和苦痛了，也许这两个概念本来就是硬币的两面，没有苦痛黏连的快乐不会长久，更不会极致。邢星不顾他究竟是难受还是享受，便顶撞了起来。李剑受不住似地身子一软，腰塌下去，却又被邢星扳着胯骨捉回来，连接地更深。迷乱中，邢星听到床伴深深浅浅乱了节奏的喘息，心想老李头这会儿倒隐忍上了。“哥哥，”他难得这么喊李剑，“你叫得还没台上好听呢。” “Bad boy, planet.”他唤他。

END


End file.
